


Family Ties

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita has to visit her family at Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Anita stared at the unmade bed with longing. There was nothing more she wanted then to crawl into that bed, cuddling with a warm body, and forget about the world around her. She'd been up most of the night dealing with preternatural politics. She hadn't been in bed an hour when Dolph called wanting her at a crime scene. Now she had less then an hour to shower, change, and leave again.   




Yesterday, out of the blue her brother had called. He was getting married at Christmas in a small ceremony and wanted her and her 'significant other' to come to a family dinner tonight to meet his bride to be. Meeting the woman her brother had fallen in love with wasn't going to be the hard part. No, the hard part would be seeing her father, her stepmother, and feeling their disapproval of her and her life choices.

She'd thought about asking Jean-Claude to go with her but better judgment prevailed and Micah would be going along. He was after all her mate in almost every meaning of the world. She knew her family wouldn't approve of him either, but there was no one she wanted with her more.


End file.
